Talk:Gukumatz
Solo'd as 90NIN/45WAR. Evasion gear, Atmas: RR, Mounted Champion, and Voracious Violet. Only med i used was 1 Antidote. --Kaotic07 04:12, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *Solo'ed as NIN85/RDM42 Using Atma MM and Ambition (Fast Cast from sub and from atma), easy fight, keep Hojo (slow) / Jubaku (Paralyze) on, use Myoshin to avoid more TPmove, Fight in full evasion "Blade: Kamu" can help also. His TPmove are not so bad, bring a stack of antidote to avoid poison. Cure III when in need. You can use Enspell to deal more damage, around 10~ dmg more per hit. This is a long fight, took me around 30min.Nexxus - Cerberus --Slayaden 20:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by RDM. Duo makes it much faster/safer. Would be nice to say how. Definitely runs just as fast as w.legs. Blink tanking, pdt tanking? Myrid 00:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Dragged it up to the big open area before Riverne Site entrance using Powder Boots and ran it around, forcing it to deaggro and then nuking it. You can straight tank it with Slow2/Para2 whenever you get bound or even to speed up the fight. Could easily outrun it with ASA legs + Atma and it doesn't hit that hard with capped PDT + tacos. Duo is much quicker because you can just bounce it between you and simply run away if you run into difficulties. --Raen Ryong 03:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) *Was this during the first day or so when the area near Riverne (Conflux#6) was clear of monsters? There are now a large assortment of Clusters there. It would be nice to get some basic information in here. Where does it spawn? How does it spawn? => Timed spawn in the middle of the Peiste Camp.Uako 07:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Movement speed equipment and the movement+% Atma don't stack. -- Orubicon 12:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Uako => I saw it wandering around J-11 so guess its a Timed spawn --Briga Gilgamesh *Can be efficiently trio by NIN, RDM & BLM. Garota Triod this with Blu/nin sch smn today. Can be kited with smart use of trees up above near spawn by lizards with OUT any movement + gear. Difficult fight being all I was doing (blu) was trying to keep the peiste confused going left and right on the other side of the tree for almost an hour lol. If I lost hate I would just quad con and get back to confusing it by abusing the tree. Sometimes it would get sick of gonig left/right with me and just go directly thru the tree because of its thin design but it was rare. Anyway, pretty easy, just a major pain in the A to do the zig-zag kite. Any job w/ any gear can do it. Sometimes we would go in 10 minute sprees without even losing a shadow, then other times when it would just go thru the tree I would need to recast 5 times in a row and headbutt before I got it confused again. With this kind of kite method you def do not have time to stop and cure yourself, with good timing you can throw up a ni before doing a 180 to keep it ocnfused though. 100% need a healer on you no matter what job u are if you do the zig zag kite. Trioed by 2blm/nin + sch/nin in about 20 minutes bouncing hate while kiting. If you have 12% move speed, you can kite it in circles even without intentionally using the trees if your nuke goes off when it's out of melee range or if you get lucky and it hits a tree on its own. If we hadn't made mistakes, it would have been done in closer to 12-15 minutes. My blm gear is very poor, but only one nuked got resisted the whole time. Also, if I remember correctly, the poison was doing 20/tick (main page says 10 now). --Dolasiar 21:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Trioed with 2 BST/NIN and 1 SMN/WHM. The SMN is mostly there for extra damage but should keep a good reserve of MP for Call Beast Recast. If the situation should arise that timers arn't up and MP is out then you can make use of the trees to kite using the 2 BST/NIN whilst the SMN rests. You should also make use of charm to bounce hate bewtween the 2 BST and make it run back and forth. Our SMN was a bit dumb and kept using blood pacts and depleting his MP so we had to kite and bounce hate most of the time. There is also a martello by conflux 7 to recover MP too. The fight took about 15mins. Using this kiting method it should also be possible to duo with 2 bst if they know to count the eachother's shadows and use charm accordingly. *Also, I should note that I am a fully merited BST 5/5 on Call Beast Recast and Reward Recast with most of the reward gears (healing pet for 1.6k with MND boost from prostector) and had -17% pet pdt. The other BST was not merited at all and had little to no reward gears at all and only healed pet for 1k. I saw a 85 NIN/DNC soloing this, with ease, in full eva gear whilst I was doing the Cook book quest. He was dual-wielding two AGI Trial katanas. Haxan7 13:57, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Trio'ed 85 BLU/NIN, 85 WHM/RDM, 84 SMN/RDM. Used a variety of MP-restoring temporary items, and WHM used Atma of Ambition. BLU kited in the elevated area North of where Gukumatz spawns, among non-aggressive lizard mobs. BLU used Disseverment periodically and Head Butt to stop the NM while SMN used Spinning Dives (damage varied 700-1300), while WHM cured/erased/hasted as needed. Took roughly 20 minutes. Adding a second SMN would have quickened the kill significantly. Elanabelle.Bismarck 07:12, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Soloed as dnc85/nin. Just went with evasion gear and stabbed it to death. Didn't have to cure much. - :* I don't believe it's possible. When it gets below 20% it spams Grim Glower which has a regen effect. I couldn't take it below 4% because of a DNCs low damage output.User:Ubinator * DNC can do good damage on Guku, atmas will obviously help more, plague is a pain though for TP loss but keep plenty of finishing moves and spam Presto. User:Hyzenthlay Be wary of accepting any outside help if soloing. Another pt healed me once and threw protect on me (soloing) and when it did Grim Glower (started spamming it at 25%) the peiste ran off to find the party. This happened over and over again until they left the zone completely. It started to chase them all the way to Conflux 7, then deaggroed in the original spawn point. The Regen effect of Grim Glower makes this exceptionally hard to solo effectively by jobs that can do so. User:Ubinator * DUO'd with DNC/NIN and NIN/DNC. it wasn't an easy fight and the NIN ended up dying and coming back but with temp items we were able to kill it. I don't know what atma the NIN was using, but I had Atma of the Lion and Atma of the Baying Moon to counter his regen. User:Deollyn October, 18, 2010 Solo'd on 85NIN/37DNC, faily easy. Siren Shadow and Razed Ruins atmas very helpful. Was unable to stick blind or atk-, even with capped ninjutsu and good ninjutsu gear - presumably immune. Para, slow and inhibit TP stuck every time. Stayed in full evasion gear for the entire fight, and had a jack-o-lantern up. Just evade the shit out of him and he's manageable. Trickiest part is pulling him somewhere relatively safe. --Roguenet 22:05, November 12, 2010 (UTC) * Very easy solo by 90 DNC/NIN - full evasion gear, with Atma of Gnarled Horn and Atma of Mounted Champion. Not much to it at all, had difficulty pulling it to a safe area, but did not have a problem with it regening, killed in about 20 minutes. --Pmsandblades 22:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) * This thing is a complete joke on 90 THF/NIN. I never bothered to use any evasion gear other then what I had on haste set, never hit me even when it used Grim Glower and petrified me. Used Razed Ruins/Cloak and Dagger/Mounted Champion Atmas(for IF i got hit). Killed in less then 3 minutes....--Onsheeta January 3, 2011 Solo: (Taru 90 THF/NIN, Capped + merited EVA) Atma: Demonic Lash, Plaguebringer, Alpha/Omega. He definitely favored Aqua Fortis for my fight. Only using Delta thrust and Regurgitation once each, and never used Grim glower. (Im sure I just got lucky with that one) Horrible accuracy, Mildly annoying poison, but with a regen atma HP builds back up quick enough without using meds due to that acc problem. All in all a fun easy fight. Took just over 10 minutes. Dropped Magnus, spike x2, Goetia, and KI. Aiburn 15:19, January 15, 2011 (UTC) soloed by 90MNK in less than 5 mins. Full DD atmas. used utsusemi to be safe but can most likely do without and kill faster as well. penance on chi blast and 28 subtle gears made it use 3-5 WS only depending on how many times he decides he wants to hit u. Super easy solo on 90DNC/NIN. Just went in with my TP gear, Utsu, and stabbed it to death. Used healing waltz three times to erase poison. Never used stone, plague, or regen. Took about 5 minutes. Natica 01:44, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Duod this BST SMN 90 easy fight Dies in three Blade: Hi.